


Ushawishi

by Asmodeus1987



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Arranged Marriage, Denial of Feelings, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mufasa lives!, Romance, Seduction, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu interferencia en el cortejo de Scar y Zira debe detenerse."<br/>Simba arrancó un pedazo de carne fresca de la pierna de cebra atrapada entre sus garras, con más fuerza de la necesitada. "Zira no es la adecuada para él."<br/>"Tú tampoco lo eres, Simba."<br/>UA donde Mufasa vive, y aun así, todo se complica.  *Simba/Scar (Taka).*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. te tengo y no.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Slash/Yaoi. Incesto. Puede que se pueda leer un trasfondo de antiguo Mufasa/Taka, con un interés que no fue recíproco, y con sentimientos sin resolver. No lo pude resistir, toda esa tensión entre los hermanos, es digna de explorarse. Implicaciones de Scar/Zira. Lemon (más adelante).
> 
> Línea del tiempo: Universo Alterno, donde Mufasa no murió, pero le otorgó el reinado a Simba, cuando su hijo alcanzó la adultez. (Lamentablemente, no Timón y Pumbaa, en consecuencia). 
> 
> Notas: Ushawishi = Seducción, en idioma Swahili.
> 
> Meditaciones: Desde pequeña, siempre me llamó la atención la trágica fascinación que Simba pareció guardar por Scar, desde pequeño. Si no gustas de las parejas, por favor, no leas.

> "tengo que amarte  
>  aunque esta herida duela como dos  
>  aunque te busque y no te encuentre  
>  y aunque  
>  la noche pase y yo te tenga  
>  y no."
> 
> **-Mario Benedetti. "Corazón Coraza."**
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

**I.**

* * *

 

 

Era el Rey.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre en cuanto no perjudicara a sus súbditos. Si se encontraba cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades, no había razón para quejas o reclamaciones de parte de nadie.

Era el Rey. Simba se lo reiteró, caminando entre las sombras del pasillo de piedra. Conocía el camino mejor que las huellas de sus patas. Lo había aprendido a recorrer desde que tenía uso de razón. A pesar de tratarse de una de las zonas más retiradas de la Piedra Real, a Simba nunca le había pesado caminar tan lejos del calor conjunto de su madre, su padre y Nala, a favor de buscar la compañía de su otro pariente preferido.

Faltaban horas para el amanecer. A Simba no le sorprendió encontrar a su tío durmiendo, sobre su costado, como era costumbre. Lo que sí le sorprendió a Simba, fue encontrarlo solo. Últimamente, Zira había pasado mucho de su tiempo libre adherida al lado de Scar, y Simba siempre hacía todo a su alcance para arruinarles sus tardes juntos, aunque se ganara por ello, miradas desaprobadoras de su padre. Simba no lo comprendía, pero no podía evitarlo. Ver a esa leona, tan cerca de su tío, le erizaba los pelos, de la peor de las maneras.

Era una reacción en cadena: ver tan poca distancia separándolos, lo impulsaba a actuar irracionalmente. Ni todas las reprendidas de Zazú podían frenarlo.

Y ver el resplandor divertido en los ojos de su tío, cuando Simba actuaba tan caprichosamente en su honor, solamente empeoraba la situación. En lugar de sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento posesivo, Simba se sentía alentado a proseguir con sus tácticas sucias.

Una vez en la entrada de la habitación de piedra y tierra, Simba pausó. Observó la figura de Scar, su lomo subiendo y bajando, con el ritmo de su respiración. Su tío le daba las espaldas. Simba aprovechó la posición. Sonriendo, se fue acercando con pasos cuidadosos, todos aquellos juegos de "Salto Sorpresivo" dando frutos. Cuando llegó a la distancia deseada, Simba inhaló profundamente, su trompa casi rozando con la punta de una de las orejas de Scar.

Ugh.

Simba se ahogó, no recibiendo el aroma que había anticipado, sino una grotesca mezcla de ZiraZiraZira, sudor, llanura, sangre, a hiena...y muy en el fondo, tan sólo una fracción del usual olor a Scar. Fue horripilante.

Imperceptiblemente para el mismo Simba, un gruñido se escuchó por la cueva. Simba no se percató que había salido de su propia garganta, hasta que miró a Scar despertar, parpadeando confundido, segundos antes de reconocer la esencia de su visitante. Cuando lo hizo, su tío roló sus ojos con enfado.

"Oh. Eres tú."

Simba continuó gruñendo, primero en la dirección de su tío, y luego expandiéndolo, por cada esquina de la cueva.

Scar se estiró. "¿Y ahora qué pasa contigo, querido Simba? Despertarás a la Roca completa, si prosigues con tal concierto. No que no me sienta alagado por la devota dedicación, pero preferiría no enfrentarme a la cara larga de Mufasa, tan temprano en la mañana."

"Scar." Por un largo momento, fue lo único que Simba pudo articular, todavía perdido en la explosión de emociones naciendo en su interior. Estaba furioso con Zira. ¿Quién se creía que era, para marcar a su tío como potencial pareja, con tanto descaro? Y el olor a sangre sólo podía significar que Zira y Scar habían salido a cazar juntos, antes de retirarse a dormir. ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Scar, raramente, cazaba acompañado. Prefería hacer la tarea solo, siempre temiendo críticas de los demás. "Hueles... diferente."

"¿Mm?" Con un sentido casual que Simba siempre podía esperar de Scar, el león se acostó completamente sobre la dura superficie, sus patas encorvándose sobre su pecho, con falsa inocencia. "¿Oh? ¿A qué te refieres? Huelo a lo mismo de siempre, Simba—"

"No." Simba se abalanzó sobre Scar, esta vez, encajando su trompa en la melena oscura de su tío. Inhaló por segunda ocasión, dándole énfasis a su acusación. "No hueles a lo mismo de siempre, Scar. Hueles a... ella."

Todo rasgo de diversión, a cuestas de su soberano, desapareció. Scar dejó caer su cabeza contra el piso, mirando a Simba intensamente. La cabeza de Simba se elevó unos cuantos centímetros sobre la cabeza de su tío, pero no retrocedió. Los ojos de Scar siempre le habían parecido fascinantes a Simba. Eran tan diferentes a los de su padre, tan misteriosos. A veces, los ojos de Nala sostenían un parecido, pero aún así, no les llegaba ni a los talones. Mufasa le había contado que la mirada penetrante de su hermano había sido heredada de la abuela de Simba, Uru, junto con el color de iris. La cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo solamente amplificaba el misterio. La marca hablaba de una historia que Simba todavía no conocía.

En muchas ocasiones, cuando había sido pequeño y en menos control de sus impulsos, Simba había sido tentado a lamer tan siquiera una línea de carne rosada, queriendo ofrecer consuelo. Siempre había logrado frenarse en el último instante, sin embargo, temeroso de la reacción de su defensivo tío.

Ahora mismo, Simba  _no_  podía encontrar aquél temor.

Tenía el impulso, pero no el freno.

Simba quería recorrer la cicatriz con delicadeza con la punta de lengua, de una manera que Zira nunca emplearía. Porque Zira no tenía ni una onza de gentileza en su ser. Era tosca, salvaje. Seductora, pero no dulce.

"Últimamente ha crecido esta costumbrita, de visitarme mientras los demás duermen, Simba." Scar giró su cuerpo de vuelta a su flanco, huyendo de la inspección de su sobrino. Simba se preguntó si su deseo había traspasado los límites de su mirada. "No puedo decir que tu pasatiempo esté acorde con la conducta de un Rey, por más fuerte que sea el parentesco entre tú y yo. Puedes esperar a que amanezca, para atormentar a tu tío. ¿Cuál es tu prisa?"

"Tal vez, si durmieras con el resto de la manada, no me vería obligado a venir a buscarte."

"Sabes que no es permitido."

"¿Por qué? Mi padre nos acompaña siempre."

Scar suspiró, impaciente. "¿Qué haces aquí, Simba?"

 _-No lo sé_. Simba apretó su quijada. No sabía cómo explicarlo. - _Te extraño, cuando no estás con nosotros_. Simba odiaba pensar en cómo Scar pasaba las noches solo, aislado de todos. Lo buscaba a su lado, cuando Simba solía despertar de pesadillas. Pesadillas, que parecían contar otra versión, de como su vida hubiera sido, si Mufasa hubiera muerto en aquel día de la estampida.

Palabras eran inútiles en este momento. Así que, Simba se comunicó con acciones.

Justo como lo había hecho en miles de ocasiones de cachorro, Simba se acostó detrás del cuerpo de Scar. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el cuello del otro león, su trompa frotando una mejilla de Scar, mientras su melena rojiza se mezcló con las cortinas de penumbras de su tío. Ronroneos comenzaron a vibrar por su cuerpo, contento de la cercanía entre ambos. Era toda una meta que Scar te permitiera invadir su espacio personal, y no había pasado de vista para Simba, que su persona era parte de las excepciones, a parte del mismo Mufasa.

Scar suspiró por segunda ocasión, resignado a no recibir una respuesta. Amplió el espacio donde Simba se alojaba, estirando su cuello un poco más. "Una de estas noches, vendrás y no me encontrarás solo. ¿Qué harás entonces, Simba?"

- _Pensaré en una forma de deshacerme de ella_. Simba sonrió, escondiendo su gesto de victoria entre más caricias de su nariz. Se dedicó a borrar todo rastro de la esencia de Zira, reemplazándolo con la suprema esencia del Rey. - _Si crees que lo tienes, estás equivocaba. Tan equivocada_. Scar era parte de  _su_  manada. Y aunque a pocos les agradara la idea, Simba consideraba a Scar uno de sus consejeros más importantes. Siempre le daba preferencia a lo que Scar pensara, por más seca de seriedad, y rica en sarcasmo, aquella meditación fuera.

Eventualmente, Scar fue recíproco con la orquesta de ronroneos. Simba lamió una capa de su melena en agradecimiento, no dudando en rodear a su tío con una de sus patas frontales, atrayéndolo lo más posible. Simba mordió una oreja de Scar, su cola moviéndose juguetonamente. La verdadera esencia de Scar fue retornando, poco a poco, reconocible para su olfato, y Simba se hundió en él, aspirándolo celosamente. Era delicioso. Frescura nocturna, hierba, y un aroma que era puramente Scar, oscuro y concentrado. No olía nada parecido a Mufasa. Era único.

Amaneció.

El hecho de que el Rey no había pasado la noche en su lugar indicado, fue la comidilla de la mañana. Todos estaban al tanto de las huidas nocturnas de Simba, sin embargo, aquella noche había sido la primera en la que el Rey no había regresado en absoluto, para tan siquiera pretender que no había estado acompañando a su tío, del otro lado de la Roca Real. Mufasa fue al primero que Simba tuvo que enfrentar, en la hora del desayuno. Tras disfrutar de la caza de Nala y Serafina, su padre se comunicó silenciosamente con Sarabi, y las demás leonas, para ser dejados solos.

"Simba."

Simba apenas contuvo sus ganas de girar sus ojos en blanco. Amaba a su padre, pero nunca había estado de acuerdo con el persistente rechazo que Mufasa expresaba con su propio hermano. "Padre." Simba le imitó, lamiendo sus bigotes.

"Tienes que detener esto."

"No sé de qué hablas." Cuando Simba se lo cometía, podía ser insoportable. No siempre podía ser el hijo perfecto, siempre obediente, y luchando por llenar las expectativas de Mufasa.

"Tu interferencia en el cortejo de Scar y Zira debe detenerse."

Simba arrancó un pedazo de carne fresca de la pierna de cebra, atrapada entre sus garras, con más fuerza de la necesitada. "Zira no es la adecuada para él."

"Tú tampoco lo eres, Simba."

Simba tosió con ímpetu, sus ojos engrandeciéndose. Se dirigió a su padre, entonces, con la atención que Mufasa había demandado desde un inicio. Mufasa le golpeó la espalda suavemente, su mirada seria, aunque con las curvas de su sonrisa levantándose con ligereza. "¿Qué? ¿De qué—De qué hablas…?"

"Zira fue elegida como pareja de Scar por una razón, Simba. La alianza del clan de Zira con la nuestra, es de gran importancia. Tú mismo fuiste el planificador de esta coalición—"

"Fue idea de Scar, en primer lugar." Simba gruñó, recordándole a su padre del importante hecho. Había sido Scar, el que había traído a la atención de Simba la existencia del clan de Zira, no muy lejos del reinado. A pesar de que se había formado una co-existencia más pacífica, y justa para ambas partes, con las hienas, Scar había recomendado aumentar el tamaño de la manada de Simba, para mantener a las hienas mejor supervisadas. "Estuve de acuerdo con la unión de nuestros clanes. Pero, nunca se me fue informado que Scar tendría que ser prometido con Zira, para lograrlo."

"Fuiste informado, Simba. No fue culpa de los demás que hayas estado distraído durante aquellos momentos de la negociación."

Simba tragó saliva, con trozos de carne revueltos entre sí. ¿Había estado distraído? Simba podía recordar que había viajado a los límites norte, acompañado de Scar, Nala, Zazú, Rafiki y la mitad de las leonas. Su padre había permanecido en la Roca del Rey, junto con Sarabi y el resto de la manada. Después de ser presentado personalmente, Zira había estado analizando a Simba, de patas a melena, durante el resto del intercambio, y Simba había estado demasiado perturbado, como poner mucha atención en los términos que Rafiki había aceptado en su nombre.

Podía recordar las tres no-muy-sutiles pataditas que Scar le había mandado contra su costado, recordándole de la realidad del asunto. Simba le había sonreído con arrogancia, para demostrarle que había tenido todo bajo control, y durante el final de las negociaciones, Scar había hecho muecas graciosas a espaldas de Zazú, tan harto de la solemne seriedad, como el mismo Rey. Hasta Nala había estado al borde de risas histéricas.

Pensándolo bien, podía ser cierto. Simba no había estado tan atento, como lo debido.

Demonios.

"No hay razón para que busques la compañía de tu tío durante las noches, Simba. Comprendo tu cariño por él, pero ya no eres un cachorro necesitando de su atención."

"Es más que eso." Simba refunfuñó, entre lamidas a su pata, limpiándola de rastros de sangre. "No lo busco para satisfacer mi aburrimiento, padre. Scar es parte de la familia, no veo algo incorrecto en visitarlo, cuando me parezca prudente."

"¿Te parece prudente hacerlo durante las noches, a escondidas?"

"No tendría que hacerlo de tal forma, si no lo vieras como tu misión personal mandarlo a patrullar los límites del reinado durante el día. Durante las noches, es cuando tengo oportunidad de conversar con mi tío. No hay nada malo en ello." Simba rio, incrédulo. "¿Y quién dice que lo hago a escondidas? Acaso, ¿ahora debo pedirles permiso, a cada uno de ustedes, antes de marcharme de la cueva?"

"Simba." El rostro majestuoso del antiguo Rey se torció con una combinación de diferentes emociones. Entre ellas, coraje y frustración resaltaron sobre todas las demás. "Scar…" Una pauta pesada con tensión, entonces. Luego, Mufasa prosiguió a terminar con los rodeos. "Taka… no es el camino que estás destinado a tomar."

Simba se congeló en pleno baño. Bajó su otra pata, todavía sucia, lentamente, procesando el nombre recién revelado. ¿Taka? Enfrentó completamente a su padre, levantándose sobre sus cuatro patas. Mufasa fue un monumento de carne, hueso y melena, a comparación con el esbelto cuerpo del nuevo Rey. Su voz vibró por la atmósfera de la brisa mañanera, espantando a los pájaros cantantes que volaban cerca. "Taka siempre ha codiciado ser Rey, Simba. Por mucho tiempo te resintió por haberle robado su derecho de serlo. Eres un adulto ahora, no puedes darte el lujo de ser tan ingenuo. Lo que sea que creas que Taka siente por ti, debes dudar de su sinceridad. Su debilidad por el poder del trono siempre ha sido la perdición de mi hermano. Y eso nunca cambiará."

"No conoces a Scar como yo, padre. Nunca le has dado una oportunidad—"

"¡Se las he dado!" Mufasa rugió, feroz y explosivo. "No pretendas decirme que conoces a mi hermano mejor que yo, Simba. Mucho antes de que tú nacieras, traté en miles de ocasiones de colocar a Taka en el camino de la rendición. Miles de veces, le rogué por dejar ir aquellos rencores y celos, que terminarían envenenándolo. Miles de veces yo…"

El corazón de Simba se hundió con culpa, al leer tanta angustia en la mirada dorada de Mufasa. Por un instante, Simba compartió su dolor de antaño. La mayoría de las veces, se le olvidaba a Simba, que así como Mufasa rechazaba a Scar, Scar había estado rechazando a su hermano mayor, por aun más tiempo. Era un círculo vicioso entre los hermanos, que parecía no tener fin. Ninguno de los dos se perdonaban los pecados que Ahadi había colocado en los hombros de Mufasa, al haberlo escogido como heredero. "…también fui tentado, Simba." La trompa de Mufasa bufó contra la de Simba, su furia reduciéndose a un suspiro de tristeza. "Pero, no puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado."

"… ¿Tentado?" Simba murmuró, su cabeza dando vueltas, al registrar la palabra.

El hocico de su padre cayó ligeramente, su mirada empequeñeciéndose con contemplación. Consideró a Simba por unos minutos, antes de dar una réplica. "En ocasiones, Taka parece estar hecho de un embrujo hipnótico, ¿no es así? A veces, uno suele sentirse como una hoja al viento, víctima de su magnetismo. A pesar de sus intentos por aparentar ser un león despreocupado, palpita algo en su mirada, ¿cierto? Cuando su máscara falla en colocarse adecuadamente, es entonces cuando la ves. Aquella capa de vulnerabilidad. Te llama.  _Sé_  que te llama, Simba. Me llamó a mi también, hace mucho tiempo."

Simba evocó la noche transcurrida con Scar rodeado de su abrazo. Recordó el sonido de sus ronroneos, y la manera en la que su tío había caído dormido de nuevo, bajo la tutela de Simba. Scar había confiado en él, para bajar la guardia. "Es más que eso." Simba gimió, conmocionado, agachando su cabeza. El apego que tenía con Scar sobrepasaba la lástima de la que Mufasa hablaba, y era más trascendente que los simples lazos de sangre que los unía. Simba estaba al tanto de lo peligroso que Scar podía llegar a ser. Conocía su lado menos favorable. Conocía su codicia, su envidia, la dimensión malvada, que solía ser adoptada cuando Scar se sumergía en la compañía de sus amigas hienas. Scar estaba lejos de ser perfecto.

Scar era tan… raro.

Y a Simba siempre le había gustado su rareza.

"Es mucho más que eso, padre."

"Oh, Simba." Mufasa cerró sus ojos, como si hubiera recibido un impacto físico. Se escuchó tan decepcionado, que Simba terminó desviando su mirada. Lejos, hacia la hermosa vista de su reinado, viviente, expandida más allá de su fortaleza de piedra. De repente, Simba se hartó de la conversación. No quería seguir discutiendo a Scar, sin tenerlo presente para defenderse. Le pareció injusto. "Tú—"

"—Soy el Rey." Con eso, Simba tomó la pierna de cebra entre su mandíbula, decidido a concluir con su desayuno en otra locación, que no incluyera los sermones de Mufasa. "Aprecio tu consejo, padre. Pero, tomarlo en consideración o no, será una decisión hecha por mí. Tu palabra ya no podrá ser considerada como ley absoluta."

Percibió los ojos penetrantes de Mufasa clavados en su lomo, pero su padre le permitió la huida, quizás demasiado dolido por la aclaración de su hijo.

Simba corrió. Abandonó la Roca Real, ignorando los llamados preocupados de Sarabi, cuando rozó periféricamente el área de descanso de las leonas. No podía negar que una parte de su ser deseaba encontrar consuelo en su madre, pero la furia palpitando bajo su pelaje, lo impulsaba a no detenerse. Era mejor así, Simba se sentía tan colerizado, que no deseaba desquitarse en Sarabi. O peor aún, en Nala, quien no mantendría una actitud pasiva y pelearía de vuelta, ante los caprichos de su Rey.

Este era su problema. Únicamente Simba podía lidiar con él.

 

 

* * *

**(+)**

* * *

**continuará...**


	2. llamado de lo salvaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simba no se permitió sentir culpa. Así que, a Zira si le importaba sinceramente el bienestar de Scar. ¿Y eso qué? No cambiaba nada.

> te deseo, te necesito
> 
> es el llamado de lo salvaje
> 
> algo animal, más que físico
> 
> satisfáceme, porque estoy enloqueciendo
> 
> sincronización en nuestra química.

**-Florrie, "Call of the Wild."**

 

 

* * *

**(+)**

**II.**

**(+)**

* * *

 

 

No fue de gran extrañeza, cuando sus cuatro patas lo guiaron hacía los manantiales del límite norte. En cuanto llegó, escupió la pierna media masticada, apurándose a tomar agua fresca. Varios de los animales a su alrededor, parecieron estar bien sintonizados con su negro humor. Se apresuraron a colocar una larga distancia entre ellos y el Rey. Simba bufó entre dientes, ante su cobardía. - _Que exagerados, ni que me los fuera a comer solamente por tener un mal día_. Sin embargo, Simba estaba aliviado por ser dejado en paz. No se sentía con ganas de socializar.

"¿Oh? ¿Es  _esto_  para mí?"

Oh no. ¿Podría ponerse este día, aún peor? Simba respiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos. Torció su nariz ante el desagradable olor.

"Zira."

"Su majestad." Zira le saludó, inclinándose con sobrecargada gracia felina. Al terminar, Zira olfateó el desayuno abandonado de Simba, con desdén. "No debió de molestarse."

Simba no gastó saliva en corregirla. Su apetito se había ido. Tomó más agua del manantial, decidido en ignorar a la leona.

"¿Vino a supervisar los patrullajes de esta mañana, su majestad?"

Esa sería una buena excusa, pero Simba sonrió con malicia. Se tornó hacia Zira, disparando su propio tono sarcástico, cultivado principalmente por el mismo Scar. "A decir verdad, vine a preguntarle a mi tío si deseaba ir de cacería conmigo." Los manantiales solían ser el punto donde Scar se detenía a recuperar su aliento, después de sus patrullajes compartidos con Zazú. Usualmente, Simba tenía que interferir durante los reportes matutinos, para que el pájaro mentor terminara cubierto con la menor cantidad de saliva posible.

Fuego resplandeció en las miradas de Zira. Sus ojos aparentaron a carbón, incinerándose. "Cazar con un estómago lleno suena algo contraproducente, ¿no crees, Simba?"

Simba. No  _Su Majestad_. Un obvio desafío. "El estado en el que cace mis presas no es de tu incumbencia." Simba encajó sus uñas en la tierra forrada de césped, estirándose con toda la relajación que no estaba sintiendo, verdaderamente. "¿Y quién dice que es para mi favor? Estoy invitando a Scar, para qué él sea el beneficiado. Siempre termina de lo más hambriento, después de su patrullaje del alba. Estoy seguro que te has percatado del hecho." - _Considerando la forma en la que lo acosas, a toda hora_. "Alguien debe cuidar de él, ya que mi tío es tan obstinado en hacer lo contrario."

"Yo  _cuido_  de él, Simba." Zira le dijo, su voz grave, seria. Solemne. Parecía estar prometiéndoselo. Por un instante, sincero sentimiento se filtró por su expresión gatuna. Un sentimiento, profundo, de cariño.

Simba no se permitió sentir culpa. Así que, a Zira si le importaba sinceramente el bienestar de Scar. ¿Y eso qué? No cambiaba nada. Simba cuidaba mucho mejor de Scar, que cualquier otra leona. Se lo repitió, racionalizando sus defensas ante su propia consciencia, hasta convencerla. Simba no podía darse el lujo de tener muchos remordimientos. No siendo el Rey. Estaba acostumbrado ya, a tener que realizar sacrificios, por más indirectos y pequeños que éstos fueran. El amor de Zira sería tan sólo otro. "Zira… me temo que, lo de tu cortejo con mi tío—"

"No puedes tocarlo." Zira no era ninguna tonta. Captó la clase de noticia que Simba le tenía en su repertorio. "Es sagrado. Fue un acuerdo firmado con tu honor como soberano."

"He decidido que una unión entre mi futuro heredero y tu cría Vitani, será un pacto más estable—"

"¡No, no puedes hacerlo! ¡Mi compromiso con Scar fue un plan respaldado por Mufasa!"

"Mufasa ya no es el Rey." Simba concretó, con toda destreza fluyendo en su monólogo, por encima de las quejas de Zira. "Si mi heredero llegara a tratarse de una cachorra, entonces la unión sería con tu hijo mayor, Nuka. Nadie perderá, a final de cuentas—"

"¡A excepción de mí, dirás!" Zira se le abalanzó, sin temor, gruñendo justo delante de su rostro. Simba admiró su valentía. Respingó de regreso, atrapado entre sentirse orgulloso por tener esta leona en su manda, y sentir furia por su osadía. "No perderé a Scar. Mucho menos, lo perderé ante ti."

"Él no te pertenece." Simba lo declaró, despacio, y letalmente.

"Y primero desearía Scar estar muerto, que pertenecer a tu propiedad." Zira le escupió, como si estuviera enterrándole una garra entre sus costillas. "Oh, perdón. Corrección, preferiría primero a verte a  _ti_  muerto—"

"No que esto no sea entretenido—" La voz del tan aclamado león en cuestión, interrumpió el duelo. Las cabezas de Simba y Zira giraron veloces, hasta una piedra protuberante, que descansaba por encima de sus siluetas. Scar los observaba desde la cima, Zazú volando a sus espaldas. "—Mi ego se ha elevado considerablemente, al darme cuenta, de que tanto le importo a mi sobrinito. Pero, me temo que el Rey tiene asuntos más vitales que atender, que andar defendiendo mi virtud."

"…¡Hah! ¿Virtud? ¿Cuál virtud?" Definitivamente, ése era Zazú.

"Scar." Zira se mostró, innegablemente, aliviada, por la recién inserción del león. "Dile a Simba que está cometiendo un error, ¡díselo! Desea romper nuestra unión, ¡no se lo permitas!"

Scar saltó desde la estructura de piedra, tan ágil como una gacela. No lucía feliz, pero tampoco molesto. Para el obvio disgusto de Simba, Zira se apresuró a correr a lado de su tío, atreviéndose a frotar un lado del rostro de Scar, con su propio hocico. Sus ojos rojizos retaron, abiertamente, las iris carmines de su Rey.

"Ir a llorar a las patas de mi tío, no cambiará mi parecer, Zira."

"Simba, Simba, Simba." Scar empleó un tono melodioso, casi peligroso, en su tendencia manipulativa, "Esa no es manera de dirigirse con una dama. ¿Dónde quedaron tus buenos modales?" No le dio tiempo a su sobrino para responder, optando por prestarle la atención que Zira tanto anhelada. "Ahora, Zira. No te alteres, linda. Estoy seguro que Simba tiene una razón congruente, para este súbito cambio de planes—"

"Pues, vaya que ésa sería una primera vez—"

"Zazú, siempre el intermediario perfecto, para este tipo de confrontaciones." Una pizca, de la sobreactuada buena disposición de Scar, se quebrantó al interactuar con el ave. "¿Por qué no te llevas a Zira mientras me encargo de limpiar, otro más, de los desastres de mi sobrino preferido?"

"¿ _Qué_? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Pero, Scar—"

La protesta de Zira fue ignorada. Una garra de Scar jaloneó un ala azul, no permitiéndole la escapatoria a Zazú. "Acaso, ser un embajador, ¿no es parte de tu trabajo? Usa aquel entrometido pico que tienes, para algo productivo, ¿quieres?"

"¡Solamente tomo órdenes del Rey!"

"Haz lo que dice." Simba interceptó, matando toda ilusión de Zazú, por zafarse del aprieto. "Llévala a la Roca del Rey con mi madre, para compartir el cambio de planes y para que discutan los nuevos arreglos del compromiso de mi heredero con uno de los hijos de Zira." Al ver los ojos engrandecidos de su consejero, Simba introdujo más acero en su comando. "Es una orden, Zazú."

Con una expresión que habló de recóndita traición personal, Zira miró detenidamente a Scar, esperando por algo  _más_. Por algún destello, que delatara las verdaderas intenciones de su prometido. Simba no disimuló su sonrisa de deleite, cuando la leona tuvo que asumir la derrota, gruñendo maldiciones, mientras se dejó ser escoltada por Zazú. Ambos entrelazaron miradas, conforme Zira intercaló su camino con el de Simba, casi rozando con un costado de su Rey.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Simba?" Scar le ganó la abertura de la conversación, la figura de Zira todavía visible a la distancia. La pregunta fue disfrazada con una capa de serenidad, mostrando como Scar estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, para no perder los estribos.

"Bueno, estaba pensado que podríamos ir de cacería..." Pero todo intento de evasión fue negada, con un poderoso gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Scar.

"Si rompes tu pacto con Zira, nos arriesgarás a entrar en guerra con su manada—"

"—Wow, tiemblo de miedo."

"¡Deberías de temblar!" Así fue, como Scar retiró las farsas de su semblante. De un salto, el león se deslizó hasta Simba, su furia siendo una oleada áspera contra su hocico. "No estaba mintiendo, cuando dije que necesitabas poner mejor atención a tus alrededores, en lugar de alimentar esta pequeña obsesión por mi vida personal, Simba. Eres un Rey, comienza a actuar como tal."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hicimos unos descubrimientos muy interesantes, Zazú y yo, mientras patrullábamos el territorio de los Cementerios de elefantes." Eso explicaba la penetrante peste a muerte, colgando del pelaje de Scar. "Zira ha estado ocupada. Tiene a todas las hienas comiendo de su garra. Me temo que si le das razón para convertirse en nuestra enemiga, su furia volátil será respaldada con cada una de esas criaturas sin cerebro."

Simba no podía creerlo. Y lo hizo claro, con un bufido malicioso. "No es posible, tú tienes el control absoluto de las hienas, Scar."

El otro felino miró a Simba, como si no pudiera comprender tan alto nivel de idiotez. Era una expresión, a la que Simba, ya estaba acostumbrado. "Tres aliados, son difícilmente, un ejército, querido sobrino." Scar sonrió con ironía, refriéndose al eterno trío de hienas que siempre seguían a Scar, como cachorros perdidos. No pasó desapercibida para Simba, la utilización de 'aliados.' Una descripción muy cercana a 'amigos'.

Parecía que Simba había subestimado el vínculo entre las hienas y su tío. Interesante.

"Zira no tiene razón para quejarse, Scar. Estoy dispuesto a arruinarle la vida a mi futuro heredero o heredera, al unirlo en matrimonio con alguna cría de esa loca. ¡Es un pacto, mucho más beneficioso, que el anterior!"

Scar rodó sus ojos, haciendo de su predisposición por el melodrama un arte, en la dirección de los cielos celestes. "¡Pfft! ¡Zira no quiere a tus futuras bolas de pelos! No quiere el poder del trono siendo paseado frente a su nariz, como un festín que nunca lograra saborear, sin importar que tan alusivo éste poder sea. Quiere esa posición de importancia para ella. Eres un tonto, Simba, si no te has dado cuenta ya, de cómo esa clase de ambición puede corromper a alguien."

Simba frunció su ceño, recordando— _preferiría, primero, a verte a_ ti _muerto_ —con un horrible sabor en su paladar. "Casarse contigo no le dará ninguna clase de ventaja al trono."

Piedra tuvo más suavidad en ese momento, que la nebulosa expresión que invadió a Scar, al escucharlo. "Gracias por la aclaración sobre mi insignificancia."

"No quise decirlo de esa forma—"

"Ahora que has sido mejor informado de la situación, será mejor que nos dirijamos a la Roca Horripilante, que llamamos hogar. Necesitamos corregir este malentendido lo más antes posible—"

"¡No hay nada que corregir, Scar! Zira  _no_  se casará contigo."

"Quieres verme solo el resto de mi vida, Simba. ¿Es ésa tu motivación para este nuevo capricho tuyo?" Un singular talento de Scar, consistía en su habilidad para escurrirse en tu espacio personal, cuando tenía las palabras más filosas a su alcance. Lo hacía con Mufasa todo el tiempo, sometiendo en su cara, las más dulces de las rasgaduras sentimentales. Ahora, fue el turno de Simba. "Pobre tío Scar, quién podría desearlo como pareja, ¿cierto? Solamente una demente podría querer pelear por él—¡Oh, espera! Creo que he encontrado a la indicada, después de todo. Sería tonto de mi parte, dejar esta oportunidad resbalarse de mis garras, ¿no crees?"

"Me mataría—" Simba intentó explicarle. De colocar en palabras, la red de sentimientos teniéndolo cautivo desde su interior. Lo mataría, ¿ _qué_  exactamente? ¿Ver a Scar casándose con Zira, a pesar de haber presenciado honesto amor en la leona? No, era algo más simbólico. Lo mataría, ver a Scar fuera de su alcance, completa y absolutamente. Simba se vería obligado a realizar otro sacrificio más, al permitir la unión. Sería el sacrificio que lo hostigaría el resto de su vida. "Yo no… No creo que sea capaz de dejarte ir, cuando no he tenido una oportunidad de pelear por ti, Scar."

Scar no esperaba una confesión de tan íntimo calibre. Fue visible en su mirada dilatada. Fue medible en su mentón entreabierto. Fue perceptible para el olfato de Simba, su miedo casi tangible, para la apreciación de su Rey.

El silencio se amplificó. Ninguno continuó, por un rato que se sintió eterno.

Rebelde, intenso, consumidor. Así fue, el sentimiento que surgió en las ventanas verdosas, que servían de puertas para el alma impenetrable de Scar. Simba lo vio, lo  _conoció_. Fue otorgado con el privilegio de descifrar el significado de la emoción, filtrándose por una, de las tantas, caretas vestidas por Scar.

Simba tuvo la confirmación que, lo que estuviera sintiendo por el otro león, era también existente en Scar.

Scar estaba sufriendo con la misma aflicción.

"Déjame luchar por ti." Inadvertidamente, el ruego escapó de su mandíbula. "Si Zira puede hacerlo, yo también tengo el derecho."

Scar desvió sus ojos, pero Simba los persiguió, su cuello torciéndose, ante el objetivo de su necio deseo. "Y quieres que lo hagas… Puedo  _verlo_. Quieres que le gane a Zira. Quieres que un Rey… se doblegue ante una simple leona, previamente exiliada por mi abuelo, con el propósito de llamarte Mío."

La réplica de Scar pareció tomarse la duración de una vida entera, para ser manifestada…

"¿Qué diría tu moral, y sensato padre, de tal escenario, Simba?"

"Lo que tenga por decir, lo ha dicho ya." Simba hizo una mueca, recordando la conversación del desayuno. Ahora, Simba comprendió mucho del contexto con el que su padre había navegado. Mufasa lo había sabido primero que su hijo. Mufasa había podido ver los frutos de enamoramiento naciendo entre los dos, cuando Simba había renegado como cachorro inmaduro, pensando que Mufasa había estado traspasando sus conflictos emocionales con su hermano, en Simba. "No te recomiendo regresar a casa en esto momento, por esa precisa razón."

"No puede ser, Simba. ¿Qué hiciste?" Scar arrugó su propio hocico en consternación. "¡Eres una amenaza en cuatro patas! Me desollará Mufasa en el momento que pise esa fea roca, ¿o qué?"

"Puede que tenga el… impulso de hacerlo." Simba sonrió con exagerada inocencia, buscando por el perdón de su tío con sus ojos seductores. Scar empujó su cabeza con un gruñido y la fuerza de una garra. "¡Ya conoces a papá, Scar! Hará rabietas y pucheros por un rato, pero, eventualmente, se calmará—Oye, espera, ¿a dónde vas?"

Las caderas marcadas de Scar danzaron con flojera, mientras el león entabló una nueva ruta. Al escuchar el reclamo de Simba, Scar giró su perfil.

"¿A dónde crees? Puede que usted, majestad, ya haya desayunado suculentamente, pero apenas es el turno de los lacayos." No mencionó la pasada ofrenda de cacería que su sobrino había hecho, pero aún así, Simba fue aclamado con triunfo. Siguió los pasos de Scar, brincando en el aire con gusto.

"No tienes que llamarme majestad." Simba hizo su reclamo, con un leve impacto de su costado contra el de su tío. "Sólo dime que se te antoja, y yo haré el resto."

"Si las leonas no necesitan que le consigas los almuerzos, mucho menos yo, Simba."

"Tú eres un caso especial."

"Déjate de cursilerías, ¿quieres?"

"Te  _gustan_  mis cursilerías."

Scar no se dignó con una respuesta. Corrió hacia el área de los antílopes, confiado en que sería perseguido.

Simba no lo decepcionó.

 

* * *

 

**(+)**

**continuará...**


	3. contaré la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No sabes nada, Simba. No tiene idea de lo que soy. De lo que he sido."

 

 

> fallaré en tomar el camino más fácil
> 
> contaré la verdad,
> 
> una vez más.
> 
> **-Ane Brün, "Daring to Love."**

 

 

* * *

**(+)**

**III.**

**(+)**

* * *

 

 

Observar a Scar cazar era un privilegio del que pocos lograban disfrutar. Lo más seguro era que Mufasa, durante su crecimiento juntos, había tenido oportunidad de compartir esta actividad con su hermano, y por siguiente, tenía más material para recordar al respecto. Simba lo envidió un poco por ello. Lo delgado del cuerpo de Scar nunca relucía tanto como cuando era el momento de matar. Con rapidez, una danza silenciosa, y sin misericordia en sus garras, Scar demostró que tanto no le gustaba jugar con su comida. Simba no fue necesitado para nada.

Tan cautivado se sintió, que cuando el gruñido impaciente brotó de su tío, fue lo que lo expulsó de su trance.

"¿Bueno? ¿Qué estás esperando?" Scar le refunfuñó, posicionado por encima del antílope recién degollado. Fue claro entonces, para Simba, que se le estaba brindando la primera mordida. Más allá del golpe final que se le había dado al animal para aniquilarlo, el ciervo todavía no era masacrado. Estaba casi intacto.

Era la respuesta decisiva de Scar.

Ofrenda por ofrenda.

Simba encajó sus colmillos, desnudando sus encías ferozmente. Scar esperó a que arrancara un pedazo de carne para entonces unírsele en el banquete. Simba estuvo satisfecho con tan sólo unas cuantas mordidas, su estómago lleno por su desayuno. Le apeteció más, observar cada movimiento hecho por el otro león, ansioso por lamer la sangre su hocico, una vez que Scar estuviese saciado. Por un largo rato, el único sonido de vida fueron los cantos de las aves, y las quejas de los elefantes. Las pupilas verdes de Scar se intercalaban con las suyas entre preludios callados, danzando con él, en aquel acto de complicidad.

La tensión montó. Scar lamió una garra, como señal de la conclusión de su desayuno.

Simba entró en acción. Se arrastró lentamente hacía el cuerpo postrado de su tío. Cuando su lengua recorrió la mitad del hocico de su presa, Scar pausó.

"Debo estar enloqueciendo." Fue como Scar se despidió de todas sus previas consternaciones, prosiguiendo a escurrir una lamida propia sobre el mentón de su Rey.

Simba ronroneó. Arrastró su cabeza contra la melena oscura, una profunda dicha impulsándolo a enloquecer aún más. "No eres el único."

"No sabes nada, Simba. No tiene idea de lo que soy. De lo que he sido."

Simba levantó su cabeza, hablando justo frente a la nariz húmeda de su acompañante. "Eres mío." Sus narices se besaron con la inocencia de un acto de cachorros. "Y yo soy tuyo. ¿Qué otra cosa importa?"

Scar suspiró. "En ocasiones, no estoy seguro si eres demasiado ingenuo por tu propio bien, o en realidad no eres tan inocente y simplemente te gusta actuar lo contrario."

"Bien." Harto de escuchar excusas, Simba colocó una garra sobre la de Scar. "¿Quieres hablar de duras realidades? Perfecto. Déjame comenzar con esto: Nunca te has molestado en esconder quien realmente eres conmigo, Scar. Desde que era pequeño, nunca tuve ilusiones de que fueras perfecto… O inocente. No me subestimes."

"Por lo mismo, no puedo comprender—" Sacudiendo su melena, Scar se autointerrumpió, frustrado con algo que Simba no podía concebir. "Nunca he presumido de ser el mejor de los tíos."

"Siempre has sido honesto." Simba reiteró. "Conmigo, nunca te molestaste en colocar caretas. No asististe a mi ceremonia de nacimiento. Por un largo tiempo, ni hiciste un esfuerzo por aprenderte mi nombre. Sin embargo, todavía puedo recordar cómo te burlabas de mi padre a sus espaldas para hacerme reír. Nunca me trataste como un príncipe. Fue por ti que…" Un recuerdo brotó a su mente, en específico. "… que conocí lo que lo que era el peligro, por primera vez."

"Simba—"

"Gracias a la experiencia en el cementerio de elefantes, supe la responsabilidad de ser un rey. Fue el golpe de la realidad que necesitaba para madurar, y para valorar la vida de otros." Nala había estado al borde del asecho. Simba todavía sentía culpa por todo el desastre de aquella aventura.

"Eres un idiota." Scar se impulsó con sus cuatro patas, rompiendo con cualquier contacto. "¿Crees que te mandé a ese lugar para que te divirtieras? ¡Piensa, Simba!"

Era lo que Simba había estado haciendo, desde que había escuchado la maldad de Zira en reproducción. "¿Todavía me quieres muerto, Scar?"

Scar se paralizó, ojos engrandeciéndose. Una desfalleciente expresión de miseria cubrió su semblante. Le dio las espaldas, huyendo de Simba con pánico. Simba deseó acercársele, rozar sus orejas para tranquilizarlo, pero estaba consciente de que este tema necesitaba ser resuelto.

"¿Lo sabías…?"

Simba se levantó adicionalmente, el ciervo olvidado siendo la única barrera entre los dos. "Como dije: No me subestimes, Scar. Mi amor por ti ha dejado de cegarme desde hace tiempo ya. Si mi aprecio por ti ha crecido, y continua creciendo, es a base del león que realmente eres." Caminó lentamente hacia el costado de Scar, buscando por su atención detenidamente. "Así que, pregunto de nuevo: ¿Todavía me quieres muerto? Realmente, es todo lo que se necesita saber, ¿no crees?"

"Quería a _Mufasa_ muerto."

"Nunca ha sido un secreto."

"Casi me salí con la mía en una ocasión. Si sabes tanto de mí, debes estar al tanto de este plan maestro que tuve." A Simba no le agradó, para nada, la nota de histeria que comenzó a esparcirse de risas rotas. "Era perfecto. Hasta engatusé a las hienas para ayudarme. Cada paso tuvo éxito. Te llevé al cañón con promesas tontas, aprovechándome de la maleable confianza de un cachorro. Te prometí una sorpresa, ¿recuerdas?"

El hocico de Simba colgó, pero ninguna respuesta salió. Nunca podría olvidar aquel día, sin embargo. Era inolvidable.

Scar continuó. "Las hienas ahuyentaron a los ñúes, mientras yo iba en busca de tu padre." Con un filo destinado a lastimar, Scar se dirigió de regreso a su sobrino, lanzando las dagas que extraerían sangre. "Tuve a tu padre rogando por ayuda frente a mis ojos, a mi completa merced. Mufasa lo sabía, sabía lo que quería hacer con él—Sabía que sería su fin."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Scar tragó saliva. "Te escuché gritar por mí."

El resto Simba lo tenía fresco en su cabeza. Tras resbalarse de la supuesta roca que Mufasa había dictado como segura, Simba había caído inundado de ñúes, de nuevo. Aterrorizado y confundido, sentir los colmillos de Scar tomándolo del cuello para llevarlo a la libertad, había significado la salvación. De manera extraordinaria, Scar había logrado encontrar una fuga entre la inminente trampa de muerte, recibiendo auxilio de un lastimado Mufasa. Lastimado, pero vivo, Mufasa. Al final, Scar no lo había asesinado. Lo había ayudado a escalar un pilar de roca, antes de tomar la decisión de ir tras Simba, él mismo.

Simba arremetió contra Scar, gruñendo con un torrente de furia invadiéndolo. "¡Estuviste a punto de matarlo!"

Scar lució resignado. "Sí. A veces, todavía deseo terminar con mi plan."

Simba gimió, dolido por el riesgo que aquel día había representado. Scar probablemente, lo hubiera matado a él también.

_-En sus fantasías. Recuerda, que no lo hizo, al mero final._

Presionó una garra en la garganta de Scar, sintiendo el hueso tan delicado, a su completa merced. Justo como su padre lo había estado. Scar no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse, cerrando sus ojos.

Simba soltó su agarre. "Pero, no lo hiciste."

Porque Scar había decidido no matarlo. Porque, a pesar de todo, estaba respondiendo a una cuestión anterior postrada por su soberano. "Te importé desde entonces."

Scar levantó sus párpados. "Eres mi maldición, Simba."

- _O tu bendición._ ¿Qué hubiera sucedido con Scar al mando del reino? Scar odiaba las responsabilidades. Podía ser su ambición más gran el de ser Rey, pero no el de compartir deberes. Más que nada, Scar lo que deseaba, era atención. - _Hubiera sido tu perdición, y la de todos los demás._ Simba miró los temblores minúsculos atacando el cuerpo bajo su posesión.

"¿Arrepentido?"

Simba bufó por sus narices. "Es tarde para eso." Agachó su hocico, encajando su mirada para que no hubiera más malentendidos. "Te perdono, Scar."

"No puedes." Es un cambio inesperado, Scar reaccionó en su contra con la fuerza de un rinoceronte. Empujó a Simba contra la vegetación, colocando sus garras en su pecho. "No puedes perdonarme, Simba. ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? ¿No entiendes la magnitud de lo que traté de hacer?"

"Te perdono." Simba repitió, solemne. Inmovible.

Un rugido escapó de las aperturas delineadas del hocico ajeno. "Simba, no— _Tienes_ que odiarme. Tienes que ver que _tan_ equivocado soy para ti."

Simba sonrió con tristeza. Así que, ¿esto era lo que Scar había deseado conseguir con su confesión? ¿Ahuyentarlo de forma definitiva? "Estoy enojado. Pero… te perdono."

"¡Soy un asesino!"

"Estuviste a punto de serlo, pero no lo eres en verdad, Scar."

Parecía ser que nadie, con anterioridad, se había encargado de hacerle ver esto. Nadie le había desmentido a Scar sobre esta vital distinción, y Scar había cargado con el estigma todo este tiempo, culpable por un crimen que no había sido consumado. Scar frunció su entrecejo con profunda contemplación. Retiró sus patas de Simba, retrocediendo paulatinamente.

A una distancia considerada segura, Scar prosiguió a frotarse su rostro con vigor, desolado entre sus propios sentimientos.

Simba se reincorporó, sus propias emociones ensombreciéndole el juicio. Intentó frenarse en primera instancia, pero ver a Scar tan al borde de la desesperación, volcó su corazón fuera de su pecho. En unos cuantos pasos, se encontró cerca de él, y procedió a rodearlo con sus extremidades, y hasta con su cola, absorbiendo su decaimiento en un acto de solidaridad.

"Estoy seguro, que algún día, mi padre también podrá perdonarte. Eres su hermano, después de todo." Decía mucho del amor de Mufasa, que a pesar de saber las verdaderas intenciones de Scar, no lo había condenado con el exilio. Había visto algo redimible en las acciones de su hermano, posteriormente a su sutil traición.

Scar sumergió su cabeza debajo de la suya, _finalmente_ , aceptando algo del consuelo que Simba había estado ofreciendo. "No. No lo hará. Después de hacer esto…" Scar deslizó su hocico hasta hablarle a sus orejas expectantes. "Después de tomar a su hijo de esta manera, anulará cualquier tipo de perdón que haya estado cultivando, Simba."

Simba presionó sus frentes juntas, en silencio.

Scar prosiguió. "¿Y sabes? No será una gran pérdida, en la gran escala de las cosas." Y lo imprescindible sucedió: una bella sonrisa levantó las comisuras del otro león. Una sonrisa libre de malicia e ironía. Una sonrisa que estaba mostrando una dimensión de Scar, nunca antes despertada.

Esperanza.

Simba lo atrajo a su cuerpo con un jalón de su extremidad derecha, estrechándolo con un inmenso alivio. "Pase lo que pase, no estarás solo, Scar. No estaremos solos."

Scar rozó sus pechos con una escalofriante fricción, ya sin inhibición alguna, todos sus escudos caídos. Se había rendido ante lo inevitable. "Idiota." Fue un ronroneo resultante.

Simba marcó un camino por el lomo de Sacar con la punta de una de sus uñas. Disfrutó el pequeño salto que le prosiguió a su caricia. "Este idiota, es justo lo que necesitas." - _Este idiota va a retar a Zira y a Mufasa, y probablemente a todas las leonas, por el derecho de amarte._

Scar inhaló profundamente la melena de Simba, realizando unos sonidos que deberían ser prohibidos. "Bueno. Aquí me tienes, por fin. Justo donde querías. ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer conmigo?"

"Ah." Y eso fue todo lo que pudo expresar, mudo ante la perfección que el cuerpo de Scar simbolizaba.

"¿Mm? ¿El ratón se comió tu lengua?" Fue la broma a sus expensas. Luego, el mismo Scar suspiró. "No. Es mejor así—Si hablas en serio sobre esta locura, debes retar primero a Zira. Los beneficios de tu victoria, vienen después."

Simba hizo una mueca. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién lo dice?"

"Las reglas."

"¿Quién hizo esas tontas reglas?"

"Tus _ancestros_ , bobo." Sin embargo, una garra rojiza se estiró para atrapar el rostro de Simba. "Cálmate. No te precipites."

Si Scar hacia un hábito de esta forma de pedir las cosas, Simba estaría en graves problemas. "Está bien. Pero, quiero retar a Zira lo más rápido posible."

Scar lamió su mejilla. "Hay asuntos que necesitan tu dedicación con más urgencia. Lo… nuestro, puede esperar."

Cierto. Hienas a mando de aquella leona lunática. "¿No podríamos tomar el resto de este día… para nosotros? ¿Para olvidarnos de los deberes de ser Rey?"

"Tentador." Scar opinó con un suave tono de voz, que era nuevo para sus orejas. "Supongo, que unos momentos más, no marcarían la gran diferencia. Mufasa estará arrancándose los pelos, de todas maneras, sin importar cuando regresemos a la Roca Real."

Eufórico, Simba empujó a Scar sobre el suelo, juguetonamente. Seductoramente. Scar murmuró quejumbroso, sobre cómo era ya demasiado viejo para estos tipos de asaltos. A Simba no le importó, sólo interesado en disfrutar esta meta, este acontecimiento. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho frondoso a su disposición, escuchando el palpitar acelerado del otro león. Cerró sus ojos, sonriente. Algo petrificado por el miedo de sus decisiones. Pero, también, seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que lo que dictaba su corazón era válido. Honesto.

 

 

* * *

**(+)**

* * *

 

 

Ninguno de los dos, prestó la atención necesaria para darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

 

 

* * *

**(+)**

**continuará...**

 


End file.
